paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Take Us To China: Part 1
(Opening shot; fade in to a sunny day and pan to the robots’ tower. Dissolve to the robots in the living room. Spike and Thorn carried a few bags of chips) Jack: This is gonna be so great, guys! We have nothing to do today except watch a movie! Thorn: It’ll be so great. Uh...what movie are we watching? Felix: The movie is called “Stagger-Bug." It’s about a young kid who was ridiculed for life due to his disability Manny: I don’t know if I’ll like it. I mean, I don’t get all sappy Felix: Some parts are really sad Manny: I don’t think Cappy can handle sad moments. Neither can Kunekune Kunekune/Cappy: Huh? (Both exchanged confused looks) Cappy: I can too! I can handle emotional scenes! Just you wait! Manny: (chuckles) We’ll see about that Spike: I’d like to see you try Cappy: Ugh. (crosses his arms) (Just then, Zuma comes running in the room. He is hopping with excitement) Zuma: Robots! Robots! Ryder is planning a meeting! Come now! Come now! Ryder has some very great news he wants to share with us! Jack: What kind of great news? Ulysses: What does he have to say? Zuma: Just follow me! (He lead the robots out of the tower. Cut to outside the Lookout, where the “meeting” is held. The other pups and Ryder wait patiently) Marshall: You think Zuma told them about the "meeting" we’re having in a few seconds? Chase: I think so. It’s very important that they learn about this Rocky: Oh man! I can’t believe this is happening! Rubble: Yeah! (The robots and Zuma arrived at the “meeting”) Zuma: I’ve got them! Ryder: Great! Now everyone’s here Manny: Why’d you call us here? Cappy: Yeah, Ryder. What this great news you want to share with us? Ryder: Well, the great news is we’re all going to China Robots: Wow! Marshall: Wow, I've heard all about China, and it sounds kind of cool! Skye: I can't wait to go to China for the first time! Rubble: Yeah! Me neither! Ryder: I actually have an aunt who lives in China Marshall: Seriously? Ryder: Yep. I call her Gūmā. She came over to my house once when I was little (Flashback, Gūmā is playing with a two year old Ryder) Gūmā: What sound does a duck make? Young Ryder: Quack! Quack! Gūmā: Good job, Ryder! Now, what sound does a dog make? Young Ryder: Uhh...Woof! Woof! Gūmā: Good job, Ryder! You're so smart! (Flashback ends) Ryder: Ahh, those were the good times. She was such a fun aunt. I haven't seen her in ages, by the way. You’ll meet here when we get there Rubble: Wait, why is your aunt Chinese if you're not even Chinese? Ryder: I don't know actually (Ryder sets up a video computer. He turns it on and Gūmā appears on screen) Ryder: Ni hao, Gūmā! Gūmā: Ni hao, Ryder! (The others look at him with confused looking faces) Chase: Uhh, Ryder? Why are you saying those funny words? Ryder: Oh, I'm speaking Chinese. "Ni hao" means "hello" in chinese Marshall: Oh Gūmā: Wow, Ryder! I haven't seen you in ages! You're so big now! By the way, who are those puppies? Ryder: Oh, those are my pups Chase: Ni hao, I'm Chase! Marshall: Ni hao, I'm Marshall! Rubble: Ni hao, I'm Rubble! Rocky: I'm Rocky! Zuma: Hey, dude. I'm Zuma! Skye: And I'm Skye! Gūmā: Nice to meet you! And what about those creatures? Ryder: These are the robots. (gesturing to each) This is Spike, Thorn, Manny, Cappy, Kunekune, Jack, Ulysses, and Felix Robots: Hello! Gūmā: Ni hao, robots! Rocky: You’re going to like them Zuma: They’re really cool Gūmā: (chuckles gently) Why, they sound interesting. Well, I have very special news to tell you all. This year, we’re all going to have a birthday party for a baby panda Cappy: A birthday party? How old is he turning? Gūmā: This year, he’s turning a year old All sans Ryder: Oooh! Thanks, Gūmā! Rubble: What's his name? Gūmā: He doesn't have a name, but during the party his name will be given Manny: Cool! Jack: (joyfully) A birthday party? We’re invited to a Baby Panda’s birthday party?! Yay! (hopping around Chase; he chuckles) I love parties! I love parties! I love parties! I love parties! (Gūmā chuckles gently at his excitement) Jack: Wow! I can’t wait for the party! Gūmā: I'm glad you’re happy about it. Have a great flight and I’ll see you there All: Bye! (Ryder turns off the monitor) Manny: Aw, yeah! I’m so hyped for what’s in store for us when we get there! Kunekune: But, uhh...I’m wondering. Is China far away? Ryder: It’s very far away. (The phoenix takes out a map) Felix: Here’s a map. We’re here, in the United States of America. And China is all the way over there Ryder: That’s right, Felix. So to get there, we’ll need to get on an airplane Manny: Cool! Ryder: All right, everyone. Start packing! All sans Ryder: Yay! (Fade to the robots’ tower. Cut to the bedroom; all but the jackalope are packing) Cappy: This is so great. We get to go to a different country for the first time Spike: I agree. It’s very exciting Ulysses: Just make sure you’re extra prepared. You’ll never know what you might need Thorn: Yes. Thank you, Ulysses...We’ll all make sure we do that Felix: Except...where did Jack go? (Just then, the sound of an accordion playing startles all seven greatly. The jackalope comes dancing in, playing the instrument. All stared in disbelief at him) Jack: (happily) Sorry! Did I startle you all?! Spike: Aren’t you gonna pack? Jack: I already did! Cappy: Since when? Jack: Before you all started packing! (He dances his way out, leaving seven confused robots. Cut to the bedroom) (Song) (The jackalope jumps out of a flower pot; the bit of dirt and the flower is on his head) Jack: We’re going to China! We’re going to China! (The others smiled at him) I feel so happy I just wanna sing! (He approaches the others) I feel so happy! Others: Happy! Happy! Happy! Jack: Yeah! There you go! Spike: I’m actually in the spirit now! Thorn: Me too! Jack: Then let’s go! (The robots cheered and ran after him with their travel bags. They exit the tower) Robots: We’re going to China! We’re going to China! (They pass by the Lookout, Chase hears them, and joins them) Robots: We feel so happy we just wanna sing! We feel so happy! Chase: Happy! Happy! Happy! Jack: Now Chase's in the spirit! (The other pups join them) Chase/Robots: We feel so happy we just wanna sing! We feel so happy! All: Happy! Happy! Happy! (repeat) (Song ends) (Fade to the PAW Patrol team and the robots at the airport. They each gave the workers their bags so they can put them on a conveyor belt leading up to the small storage area inside the plane. Then, they hopped aboard the plane, taking their seats) Pilot: (on speakers) Please take your seats. The plane is now ready for departure (Shortly, the plane begins to move down the runway, faster and faster until it lifts off the ground. The airplane slowly flies around a cloud and the sun. On the cloud Rainbowbolt rests) Rainbowbolt: Hey! Hey, guys! All fourteen: Hi, Rainbowbolt! Rainbowbolt: Where are you all going? Chase: We’re going to China! Skye: It's going to be so much fun! Rubble: Yeah! (Rainbowbolt smiled at them) Rainbowbolt: (calling out) Have fun! (Cut to the plane flying above an ocean) (Song) All fourteen: We’re going to China! We’re going to China! Jack: That’s the China spirit, guys! Cappy: We’re all in the spirit! (They saw a few pegasi flying by) Manny: Woah! Look at all those pegasi! Spike: Look how fast they’re flying! All fourteen: We feel so happy we just wanna sing! We feel so happy! Happy! Happy! Happy! Jack: Louder! All fourteen: We feel so happy we just wanna sing! We feel so happy! Happy! Happy! Happy! (clap) Happy! Happy! Happy! Manny: That was cool! Cappy: Are we there yet? (The plane flies by a few mountains until they reached their destination) Ryder: (from o.s.) It looks like we are. We’re landing in China! All fourteen: Landing in China makes us feel happy! Happy! Happy! Happy! (Song ends) (The gang cheered as the plane comes to a landing near an airport in China) All fourteen: We’re in China! (Cut to the PAW Patrol team and the robots in the airport; all have their travel bags) Ryder: You're all gonna like Gūmā. She’s awesome Thorn: I wonder where she is? (The others looked around) Spike: She has to be here somewhere Felix: Wait (He closed his eyes, hearing her voice) Now where could they be…? (He opens his eyes) Felix: She’s this way Zuma: How do you know? (pause) Wait...did you use your Phoenix Senses? Felix: I sure did Chase: If you think so, then let’s go find her (The others followed him to where he heard the “voice”. Ryder gasped happily when he sees his great aunt) Ryder: You were right, Felix! (runs toward her) Gūmā! Gūmā: Ryder! (They run to each other in slow motion. Then Ryder hugs her) Ryder: Oh, I’m so happy to see you! Gūmā: I'm happy to see you too, Ryder! I missed you! Ryder: Yeah, it's been years since I saw you! It's so nice to be reunited with you! (Gūmā notices the robots) Gūmā: And you all must be Ryder's pups, and the robots. Nice to meet you all! Manny: We’re happy to meet you too Thorn: So...what happens now? Gūmā: First, we’ll go to my home and then we’ll start with the preparations for the baby panda's first birthday party Jack: (happily) Ahhhh! I can’t wait for the party! Rocky: I’m sure we’re all hyped All: Yeah! Gūmā: Let’s go (She led the gang to a yellow and red bus. Once they took their seats, the bus takes off, rolling down a path that twists and turns for a few times. First, they pass by a little kid whose flying a dragon kite) Ulysses: My word! I didn’t know they are dragon kites here Kunekune: Me too. That kite looks like me Rocky: Yeah. It kinda does! (Next, they pass by two little boys wearing cowboy hats and bandannas around their necks) Kunekune: Look. Those boys are wearing cowboy hats and bandannas. Just like me Manny: There are so many cool things to see here in China (The bus then comes to a stop) Gūmā: Anyone up for noodles? Marshall: What are noodles? Gūmā: Noodles are a strip, ring, or tube of pasta or a similar dough, typically made with egg and usually eaten with a sauce or in a soup Marshall: That sounds pretty good Gūmā: Who wants noodles? All fourteen: Me! Me! Me! Me! Gūmā: (chuckles) That's good (Cut to the restaurant. The kids stay/sit near a table while Gūmā orders) Marshall: I can't wait to have noodles! (Next to him, Rubble feels a bit nervous) Marshall: What's wrong, Rubble? Rubble: Well, this place is pretty different from home....and...well....I don't really like that fact Chase: That's alright, Rubble. It’s obviously our first time here. I was kind of nervous to go too, but then I handled it. If you ever get nervous, I’m right here Rubble: Okay. Anyway, I can't wait to have those noodles, although I never tasted them before. What do they taste like? Chase: Well, apparently, Gūmā said it was made with dough, typically made with egg Skye: Are you afraid to try new things, robots? Cappy: Don’t worry about us. We try new things all the time Jack: (chuckles) I feel a noodle celebration coming on! (He jumps behind a table and comes out with a basket of fruit on his head) Jack: I love a noodle celebration. Hit it! (Song) (The lights turn purple, and a short salsa theme plays) Jack: This noodle celebration You wanna dance round and round For these noodles we’ll eat May be the best around Eyee! (Song ends) (The lights in the area disappear as Gūmā comes into the scene, bringing in bowls of noodles on a cart) Gūmā: Here you go. Noodles for everyone! Robots: Wow! (They each get a bowl) (When everyone starts eating, Cappy begins to fumble a bit with the chopsticks) Cappy: Oh, darn… Chase: What’s the matter? Cappy: Well...it’s just that...I’m so used to eating foods with forks and spoons, that I’m really not used to eating with...these Felix: Don’t you fret. You’ll get used to it (The small kappa starts to hold the sticks the right way) Cappy: Ha! Looks like I am already Rocky: Way to go, Cappy! (The robots are already done) Thorn: Well, that was done and over with (Song) (A short salsa theme plays again) Jack: I’m glad you said so! Come on, robots Let’s dance! (All eight go on top of an empty table) Robots: Hey! Jack: Attention all of China, strolling down the streets Here’s a joyful dance for you to do! Wah-hoo! Robots: Fly the kites in the sky, Fly the kites just don’t be shy! Fly the kites, let it catch the breeze Fly the kites, watch for the trees. Fly, fly, chicka chicka boom boom! Fly, fly, chicka chicka boom boom! Fly, fly, chicka chicka boom boom! Fly, fly, chicka chicka boom boom! (They hop to another empty table) Robots: Heeeey! Hey! Jack: Ride the bus around the town Ride the bus throught downtown Ride the bus, ride day and night Spike/Thorn: Look out the windows and you’ll see the sights Jack: Ride, ride, chicka chicka boom boom! Ride, ride, chicka chicka boom boom! Robots: Ride, ride, chicka chicka boom boom! (Riiiii-ide…!) Ride, ride, chicka chicka boom boom! (Rocky and Zuma give them a beat using their chopsticks as drumming sticks) Robots: Fly, fly, chicka chicka boom boom! Ride, ride, chicka chicka boom boom! Fly, fly, chicka chicka boom boom! Jack: Everybody do the chicka chicka boom boom! Robots: Heeeeey! Cha cha cha! (Everyone in the restaurant cheers and claps. Dissolve to the pups, robots, Gūmā, and Ryder leaving the restaurant) Ryder: Okay. Everyone back on the bus Cappy: Where are we going now? Gūmā: We are going to my home (The pups and robots cheered and all sixteen went on the bus. It drives off down the twisting road. Cut to the exterior of Gūmā’s home. The bus pulls over and everyone gets off, carrying their travel bags) Ulysses: Oh goodness! It looks very stunning on the outside. I wonder what it looks like on the inside (Dissolve to the interior of the house. Chase looks around in wonder and amazement) Rocky: Wow, Gūmā. Your house looks cool! Gūmā: Oh, of course it does. Every year on my birthday, I make my house how I want it to look on the inside Rubble: Really? Gūmā: Yup Chase: That’s amazing Zuma: And speaking of birthdays, don’t we have do get preparations for the baby panda’s birthday? Gūmā: Oh goodness Ryder: We can go now Gūmā: Yes. The birthday party is tonight (The pups and the robots cheer) Marshall: We're going to find out what the baby panda's name is! (Scene dissolves to everyone in the top of the bamboo forest where the pandas live and roam) Kunekune: So...where’s the baby panda? Cappy: According to my calculation, he must be in that little hut over there. (He points to a little hut made out of bamboo) (All went inside the hut. A mother panda holds her baby, who is eating a melon piece) Gūmā: Hi, Mama Panda Mama Panda: Ni hao, Gūmā Ulysses: She knows you? Gūmā: Yes, she is a friend of mine Mama Panda: I see you brought some visitors over Gūmā: This is my nephew Ryder, his pups Chase, Rocky, Marshall, Rubble, Zuma, Skye, and their robot friends Kunekune, Spike, Thorn, Jack, Ulysses, Manny, Felix, and Cappy Others: Ni hao Mama Panda: It is so nice to meet you all (The baby panda happily squeals and waves to them. He first jumps onto Thorn’s head) Thorn: Whoa! Isn't he cute bro? Spike: No. He's too energetic (The baby panda giggles and hops onto Spike's head) Spike: Ahhhh! Get him off of me! (The baby panda then jumps onto the other robots' head) Spike: This guy has a lot of energy Rocky: He sure does. (The baby hops over to him) Happy birthday (He giggles and hops around his mother) Chase: Mama Panda, since it’s your baby’s birthday today, my friends and I would like to be the ones who will get the preparations ready Mama Panda: Oh, that’s very nice of you Marshall: Oooh! Chase. (whispering in Chase's ear) Can we make it a surprise birthday party? Chase: Oh. That’s a pup-tastic idea, Marshall! Manny: What is? Chase: (hushed) Come with me outside (The pups and robots gathered) Chase: (hushed) We should plan a surprise birthday party for the baby panda Ulysses: (hushed) Why, that sounds wonderful Jack: (hushed) I like it (During this scene, the mother takes her baby somewhere else) Cappy: Uh, wait. Where can we find decorations? Gūmā: Ryder and I can help Ryder: We can find anything we need in the city Manny: Awesome! We shouldn’t worry. We’ve got plenty of time to get everything ready Chase: Let’s go! (All left the hut and slid down the bamboo stalks. Dissolve to the gang walking through town. They stop for a bit. Jack taps Chase on the back) Jack: (pointing o.s.) Look at all those balloons, Chase! (Right next to them is a bundle of balloons near a party shop) Jack: I have a special balloon that makes me happy, so let’s get the baby panda a special balloon too Chase: Oh! That’s a super idea! (The pups and robots entered the party shop) Jack: Look at all these balloons! Rocky: Pandas like bamboo. So let’s find some balloons shaped like bamboo Jack: (from o.s.) Doncha worry none! (He comes by with a couple of balloons shaped like bamboo and some balloons that have pictures of bamboo on it. Plus, a small sit-n-bounce with a picture of bamboo on it) I got it all taken care of Felix: A sit-n-bounce? (chuckles) He might like that a lot (Chase goes to the party store vendor and gives him a few coins) Store Vendor: Xie Xie (Back to the pups and robots) Ulysses: These balloons and the sit-n-bounce will surely fill the baby panda up with joy Rubble: Yeah. I can't wait to find out his name! Zuma: Me neither! Chase: Come on, let's go! (They exit the store) Ryder: My! Those will sure make the baby panda happy Gūmā: Very happy Chase: We need to find more things for the party (Ulysses takes a sniff) Ulysses: Oooh. Did you all catch that? Skye: Catch what? Ulysses: There’s a very pleasant odor in the air Zuma: Oh. I smell it too Ulysses: Hmmm… (He looks around then eyes another store; a bakery) Ulysses: Oh! There! (The unicorn teleports to the large window of the bakery. He noticed cakes being displayed. The others came to his side) Cappy: Ha! Those look so good Ryder: We’ll be right here when you’re done (The pups and the robots entered the bakery) Manny: Let me guess. We’re looking for a bamboo cake? Ulysses: Precisely Felix: Why would you think this bakery has a bamboo cake? Who would want to eat or buy a bamboo cake? Rubble: I don't know Jack: Why don't you ask that man over there? (he points to a man who is the baker) (Ulysses goes to the baker) Ulysses: Excuse me, sir why do you sell bamboo cakes here? Baker: Well, pandas visit this place sometimes, so we make them bamboo cakes Ulysses: Oh. Can I buy one please? (The baker nods and enters a room; coming out a few seconds later, he gives the unicorn the cake. Ulysses levitates a few coins to give to the vendor) Baker: Xie Xie Ulysses: Mm-hmm Chase: Ulysses. That cake is sure to make the baby panda super happy Ulysses: Yes! (The gang exits the store) All fourteen: Ryder! Rubble: I think we have everything for the party! Marshall: Yay! We're going to find out the baby panda's name! Ryder: Great! Let’s go back to the Panda Village! (Everyone cheers. Scene cuts to everyone back in Panda Village. When they got there, everything they held suddenly dropped in utter shock. All gasped simultaneously. The entire Panda Village was in total wreck. Every panda on the scene are lying down semi-consciously) Gūmā: What happened here? Ryder: What ever is going on? Chase: Is everyone okay? (Marshall walks over to the pandas, they are alive) Marshall: They're still breathing, so they're okay I guess? Rocky: What happened? Panda 1: The horror! The horror! Panda 2: A completely horrible disaster! Marshall: Oh no! Pandas! Chase: What happened, pandas? Panda 3: Something happened...something bad. Very bad! Kunekune: What is? (Suddenly, they heard a scream from the hut. The pups and robots rushed inside to find the mother panda huddled in one corner, looking as if she is losing her mind. The inside of the hut is also a huge mess. Chase rushes to her aid) Chase: Mama Panda! What happened?! Mama Panda: My...my baby… Marshall: The baby panda? Zuma: What happened to him? Rubble: I don't know! Skye: (in tears) Oh, I hope he's okay! Rocky: Me too! Robots: What happened?! Mama Panda: He’s…he’s...gone! (Quick pan to a blanket where the baby panda once sat. Next to it is a half-eaten piece of bamboo) To be continued... Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season One